Underground
by rainbowangels
Summary: after a fight with Kurt -Elliott shows Kurt just how much he loves him. this story is an AU, semi-song fic don't own glee or songs used,
1. Chapter 1

**Underground**

 **I don't own glee- or songs used; au fic**

Songs used; **Adam Lambert - Underground**

 **Madonna's** 'Into the groove' (glee style)

 **Elliot's pov**

When Kurt left our apartment in an angered state, we had had a fight about Sam; he had crashed here after Blaine had broken up with him. That was 2 months ago; we hadn't had any real couple time since then. It had been three days since Kurt had walked out- I was missing him so bad. I just had to get him back – it was like I could not live or breathe without him, so when Mercedes called to say that Kurt was there and had told her of what happen, I told how I felt and that I had wrote a song for him and that I wanted for him to hear it; she told me that she would bring him down to ' **Call Backs'** then I could sing it to him. I just knew this had to work. She told me that Sam had talked to Rachel and had decided to move in with her. I told Merc to walk in about 9 because that's when I would sing his song.

 **Xxxxx**

9pm on the dot in walked Kurt and Mercedes; he looked handsome as ever, Merc walked over to the bar as Kurt looked at me as is started to sing:

 **When you're gone, when you're gone**

 **It's like I'm in one second in time, I'm frozen**

 **When you're gone, when you're gone**

 **It's like I lost one half of my mind, stolen**

 **Cause nobody feels you like I do**

 **Nobody kills me like you do**

 **Nothing I take can ever cut through**

 **I'm in trouble**

 **I look at myself and I don't know**

 **How I'm stuck to ya like Velcro**

 **Can't rip you off and go solo**

 **I'm in trouble**

 **I'm hooked on how you made**

 **Me hooked I'm gonna say it straight**

 **I want you I need you**

 **I want you to take me underground**

 **I'm hooked I can't cut ya off**

 **In my blood I'm gonna say it now**

 **I want you I need you**

 **I want you to take me underground**

 **I'm hooked on how you made**

 **Me hooked I'm gonna say it straight**

 **I want you I need you**

 **I want you to take me underground**

 **I'm hooked I can't cut ya off**

 **In my blood I'm gonna say it now**

 **I want you I need you**

 **I want you to take me underground**

 **When you go, when you go**

 **It's like I put my life on the line it's so hurt**

 **When you go, when you go**

 **I'm trippin' but I'm pretending I'm fine, so dumb**

 **Cause nobody feels you like I do**

 **Nobody kills me like you do**

 **Nothing I take can ever cut through**

 **I'm in trouble**

 **I look at myself and I don't know**

 **How I'm stuck to ya like Velcro**

 **Can't rip you off and go solo**

 **I'm in trouble**

 **I'm hooked on how you made**

 **Me hooked I'm gonna say it straight**

 **I want you I need you**

 **I want you to take me underground**

 **I'm hooked I can't cut ya off**

 **In my blood I'm gonna say it now**

 **I want you I need you**

 **I want you to take me underground**

 **You got me hooked on you now**

 **I'm in trouble, trouble, trouble yeah**

 **I'm hooked on how you made**

 **Me hooked I'm gonna say it straight**

 **I want you I need you**

 **I want you to take me underground**

 **I'm hooked I can't cut ya off**

 **In my blood I'm gonna say it now**

 **I want you I need you**

 **I want you to take me underground**

 **I'm hooked on how you made**

 **Me hooked I'm gonna say it straight**

 **I want you I need you**

 **I want you to take me underground**

 **I'm hooked I can't cut ya off**

 **In my blood I'm gonna say it now**

 **I want you I need you**

 **I want you to take me underground**

*I gave Kurt a kiss filled with love and passion. We broke the kiss in need of air. I asked my love to sing my last song with me, he agreed*

Kurt and chose to sing 'into the groove' by Madonna- and of course we nailed it. After the song we head back stage, then head home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Warning not Blaine friendly- still don't own glee**

 **Elliott's pov**

Kurt and I returned to our apartment in on time. We took off our coats and shoes. And as much as I wanted to rip off our clothes and just get down 'n dirty, I knew that we needed to talk first. So I led Kurt to the couch. I took a seat next to him and took his hand in mine.

"Kurt, I want start by first telling you that I love you so much; and that I am sorry, I know that I should have talked to Sam before we got to this point. I guess that I felt bad for him when Blaine left him for that other guy…. Um what's his face from Dalton…? Anyway it brought back memories of when Blaine broke your heart for the second time. I can say it enough…. I am so sorry my love..." I let a tear fall.

"Elli, I accept your apology. That happen in the past and it's time to leave it there. It looks like Sam had come to get his things. Cedes told me that he is staying with Rachel till he figures out what to do next. Oh and that guy's name is Sebastian; he was after Blaine ever since than, Seb was the real reason he left me. But you know what Seb can have him. I now have you in my life. You treat me like your prince. I am just glad that I found out how Blaine really is before we had gotten married." Kurt climbed on to my lap and attacked my lips with his mouth. It didn't take long before our clothes had been parted from our heated bodies and left in a pile on the floor. I picked a now naked Kurt, and carried him to our bed.

After a long bout of tender love making, I lay awake thinking of the big surprize I have been planning for a while, I was going to the night Sam had showed up, so it wasn't the time too. But after the last few days, I now feel the time is right. I find myself drifting off to sleep.

 **The next day- Kurt's pov**

Elli had taken me to the zoo in central park; after we had a nice picnic lunch. We were on the bow bridge when ell stopped half way across. Once again taking my hand in his; then got down on one knee – omg is he doing what I think he is?

"Kurt I know that both of us have been through a lot in life so far but we have always come out on top; not many can say that. And the last few days has shown me that. I don't think that I can't stand not being bound to you in every way possible. Kurt my prince will you bond to me in marriage?" Elli took out a blue Tiffany's ring box and opened it.

"Yes, Elli yes I will bound to you and I will take you underground with me like the song said." He placed the ring on my finger. – The ring was titanium with a blue sapphire in the middle. And the words **'forever love'** engraved around the band. He stood up and kissed me hard. I heard a cheer from a small group that had gathered. I looked over and thought I saw Blaine and the meerkat but I shook the thought out of my mind. Elli had rented a carriage to take us to the restaurant for supper. Yes you could say that I could not wait to be Mr. Hummel- Gilbert.


End file.
